


your heart is a weapon the size of your fist by pyrodynamo [Podfic]

by becsfer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsfer/pseuds/becsfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of your heart is a weapon the size of your fist by pyrodynamo</p><p>Summary: Aomine and Kise's love story in reverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your heart is a weapon the size of your fist by pyrodynamo [Podfic]

**Title:** your heart is a weapon the size of your fist  
**Author:** pyrodynamo  
**Reader:** becsfer  
**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Pairing:** Aomine/Kise  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** Aomine and Kise's love story in reverse

Length : 13:40

Text [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/899265)

Download Link [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7vx6xc75j5gu864/your_heart_is_a_weapon_the_size_of_your_first.mp3)


End file.
